Big Time Miracle
by ForeverJaganFan
Summary: When Logan gets sick, James takes him to see a doctor. Logan's sickness is NOT what they think it is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Logan Mitchell wakes up at 3:39AM with a bad stomach ache, and headache. he feels bloated. "James..." he moans trying to wake the sleeping teen who lies next to him on a separate twin mattress. Logan's eyes are still shut he's rolled over on his side craddling his stomach in pain as he let out another moan, trying to wake up James. "JaAmes..." Logan whimpers little cries that can be made out to sound like James's name. it finally wakes up James and he flickers his eyes open and realizes that his lover his crying for him. "James...James!...*crying sounds*" "Logie, are you okay? whats wrong hun?" James said as he sat up and tiredly rubbed his eyes. "James, i don't feel good." he cried once more.

James got off his bed and moved onto Logan's bed and rubbed Logan's back to calm him down. "it's okay, Logie. you'll be alright. Jamie's here. i'll stay by your side till you get better okay?" "But what if you get sick too Jamie?" "don't worry about me Logie. can i get you anything?" James kindly offered. "well could you get me a multi-strength vitamin, and some water-" Logan heard his stomach growl and clutched his tummy and said, "-and a bucket too!" "of course my little Logie. you just lay back and relax. i'll be back." James layed Logan back down and kissed his forehead.

"and i'll get a thermometer too!" James said to the fact that Logan was burning up! James raced out of the room in the dark to find a thermometer, a bucket, vitamins and fetch a glass of water. luckily he returned to the bedroom in time before Logan threw up last night's dinner. "Okay, my love. here's a bucket. make sure you don't miss. here's a cup of cold water and 2 muli-strength vitamins for your tummy ache. do you want me to take your temp now or in a few minutes?" Logan didn't respond until he finished taking his vitamins. "do it now i guess." he managed to get out through the mumbling and pain.

"okay love, open your mouth." Logan did as he was told and took the thermometer in his mouth for 2 minutes. when it beeped James took it out of Logan's mouth and it read 98.9. a pretty normal temp. James cringed at this. "hmmm...? when i kissed you, you felt scolding hot." James took a hand and placed it to Logan's forehead. no change. still hot. "Okay, Logie. i'm going to get you an ice pack to put on your head. the thermometer says normal but my hand to your head says fever."

James walked out of the room and Logan just smiled at him. for some reason Logan felt an undescribable amount of happiness lately. he had no idea why. when James came back with the ice pack he found Logan sitting up with his face in the bucket. he slowley walked twards Logan and pat him on the back and rubbed him and said, "it's okay Logie. let it out honey, just let it out. it'll all be over soon." James whispered. when Logan put the bucket down he picked up a tissue and wipped his mouth and threw it away. then he sipped his water. James layed him back down and put the ice pack on his head to make him cool down a bit. "Logie do you feel a bit better now?" James asked sitting down and unbuttoning Logan's shirt. "yeah, a bit...James what are you doing?" Logan asked as James began to rub some vapor rub on Logan's chest to relax his muscles and help his breathing. "ohhhh...that feels nice..." Logan said as he relax some more.

"okay Logie, just relax and close your eyes. if you feel the need to vomit again just pick up the bucket. try not to miss sweet heart." he said as he kissed Logan's cheek. he walked over to his bed but before he could lay down Logan called for him again. "Jaaaaaammmeeessss!" James smiled. "yes Logie?" he answered. "will you lay with me?" Logan shyly asked. "of course my sweet little Logie." James said as he layed down next to Logan and cuddled up to him and James pulled Logan close and they fell asleep.  
>~~~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sadly this is not the end of Logan's sickness. they repeat this rutine for about 5 and a half weeks. James is starting to get worried about Logan. while James does the dishes for mamma Knight she sits at a stool reading a magazine. "...so you see Ma, Logie's been like this for 5 and a half weeks." James ended his explaination. "well if he's been sick that long then i think it may be time for him to see a doctor." "i was thinking the same thing. i'll talk to him about it later." James agreed, as he dried off his hands and went to check on his sick little Logie. "Hey Logie bear! how ya feelin'?" James said as he walked over aa put his hand on Logan's head. still hot. "still sick James." Logan mumbles. James bends down and kisses Logan's forehead. James looked down and smiled "Logie, i wanna take you to a doctor either this week or next week." "aaahh Jamie, can't we wait a few more weeks?" Logan slurred. "i don't think we should Logie. you've been sick for 5 and a half weeks! we need to get you checked out! okay? we'll go see Dr. Hollywood on friday alright?" James reasured. "Okay." Logan agreed. "James?" Logan said as James was about you walk out the room, "will you make me some hot soup?" Logan asked. "of course Logie. relax. i'll have it ready in 5." James smiled then left. "thank you love." Logan said as he closed his eyes. ~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

James sat on the couch alone. it's friday. the day of Logan's doctor visit. James goes in to his & Logan's bedroom and wakes Logan up. "Hey Logie," James says as he taps on Logan and rubbs his back. "Logie, wake up. it's almost time for your appointment. i need to have you at the office in 30 minutes." James explained. Logan moved around in bed and James sat by Logan's bedside and helped him sit up.

"did you sleep well Logan?" James asked. Logan yawned. "well my stomach is still bothering me. and my headaches just returned. other than that i sleep fine." Logan answered. "okay, come on. lets get you dressed." James said as he helped Logan move to sit on the edge of his bed. James began rummaging through Logan's dressers looking for something nice and comfy for Logan to wear to his appointment.

once James found something he and Logan could agree on he gave the clothes to Logan and he got changed and was all ready for his appointment. they left at 11:45am. 11:55 they got to the office and waited for 12 minutes. though Logan spent most of his time in the bathroom with his head in the toilet. "_poor Logie_." James thought. his thoughts were interupted when called Logan into the office.

"Logan Mitchell?" the doctor called "where's my deputy doctor?" he asked. James got up. "i'm sorry he hasn't been feeling well. he's in the bathroom right now." James calmly told the doctor. "well alright, should we go get him then?" the doctor asked. James walked to the bathroom with him.

"Logie! it's time for the doctor to see you now, are you gonna be alright?" James said pounding on the door. "i'll be fine, *dry heaves* James *dry heaves* be out in a minute." Logan responded/moaned from inside the bathroom. he washed his hands then came out of the bathroom.

"Logie, you sure you're gonna be alright?" James asked as he wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulders. "possibly." Logan simply said. they walked to the small room in the office where the doctor will examine Logan. "okay, Logan, just hop up on the table here." instructed. Logan did as told and sat on the table.

"Logan how have you been feeling lately?" the doctor asked. "like crap. i feel nautious, my head hurts, and my feet hurt. i've also been having abdomnal cramps and gaining weight." Logan explained. "well Logan you said you've been having abdominal cramps? i think we should do an ultrasound." suggested. "yes of course." Logan replied.

the doctor pulled out the machine and the gel. "okay, Logan i'll have to ask you to lay back and lift up your shirt." Logan again did as told. the doctor turned on the machine and squirted the liquid onto Logan's lower tummy and rubbed the wand around. he stopped and looked shocked at what he saw. "A-a-a...baby?" Logan stammered. "uh-um it appears so.. Logan. it appears this little fella is the reason you're in so much pain! you look to be about 3 months along." he said with a smile on his face. James was froze. "is he gonna be alright?" the doctor asked Logan. "yeah. it usually takes some loud music to snap him out of this. but what about me? i need some kind of pills right?" Logan replied. "see Logan this is why you're my deputy. without you, i wouldn't know what to do!" said as he handed Logan the bag of prenatals. "but just a few reminders, don't be lifting any heavy objects or drinking, or smoking." the doctor reminded Logan.

Logan nodded. "i guess i'm going to need some help getting James back to the car." Logan said. "oh and don't worry, i don't smoke or drink. i'm 17 anyway!" Logan announced. "okay then well of course i can help you get him into the car." he said. "wait here with him, Logan." the doctor said as he left the room. a few minutes later, James is still frozen and returns with a wheel chair and Logan helps him sit James down. he's basically paralyzed. (Hehe, song reference) the doctor wheels James out of the office and up to The Big Time Rush Mobile.  
>~~~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Logan drove himself and James to Roque Records so he can 'unfreeze' James. he left frozen James in the car while Logan went up to get help. surprisingly Kendall, and Carlos were there! "yo, K-dog, Carlitos! James is in the car. i need help, he's frozen again." Logan said as he pushed Gustavo out of the way to steal the microphone. Kendall, and Carlos were in the studio harmonizing. the look on their faces when bff Logie walked into the studio.

Kendall and Carlos walked out of the studio to hug Logan and waved to Gustavo as they walked out and took the elevator's down to get their frozen best friend. "so Logan are you better now?" Carlos asked. "No Carlos i won't be better for a long time." "Why are you dying?" Carlos asked. "no Carlos. not dying. i'll talk about it later." after that Carlos quit asking questions and helped his 2 bff's bring James up from the car.

after they got James unfrozen they sat in Gustavo's office and disgused what just happened. "Dogs! you wanna explain to me why you ran out of my studio durring our harmony session!" Gustavo yelled. "James was the reason." Logan proudly protested. "Then what are we still doing in here?" Carlos scaredly asked. Logan and James shared looks then James nodded, and Logan stood up, "well i wanted to tell you all something. something important." "Are you gonna die Logan?" Carlos asked excitedly "No Carlos, i'm not gonna die, but i do want to tell you why i was sick." "Then spit it out already!" said Kendall, Carlos,and Kelly simutaniously. "James, help me." James smiled. "Logie, they won't be mad", he whispered. "i don't know if i should tell them now." Logan whispered back. "well they'll find out in 6 months when you're in the hospital holding a baby, so i'd be best if you tell them now." James replied. "Okay." Logan said, defeated.

he took James's hand and held it up and looked at the 2 wondering boys, plus 1 curious manager, and his assistant, and Logan blurted it out. "I'm pregnant!" he said, nervously, but proudly. James was proud of his lover. he looked over and smiled. then kissed Logan's cheek. "well uh, okay then. i guess you dogs are done for today." Gustavo said awkwardly. then Kelly smacked him. she then walked up to James and Logan and shook both of their hands and said "congradulations." nervously, pushing the 4 boys out of the office. the boys stood in the hallway for a minute then started walking down to the car. "Dude is it true?" Carlos said hanging on Logan's right shoulder with Kendall on his left, James on the other side of Carlos. "yes, Carlos it's true." Logan answered as they hopped into their car and drove the 4 blocks back to the palm woods. "So James, how are we gonna tell Mamma Knight?" Logan asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mamma Knight stood in the kitchen putting away dishes in the cupboards. the plates, and cups, and bowls all sitting on the counter stacked up. Logan and James skipped out of their room together hand in hand and stood at the counter and said at the same time, "Logan's pregnant!" her eyes widened, she slipped and knocked most of the plates and bowls onto the floor. "What!" she said. "it's true, he is!" James said. Logan nodded, smiling. "Oh," she said looking down at floor then back up at the boys. "congratulations." she said as she stepped over the pile of dishes to go get an asprin from her bathroom.

"do you think she'll let us keep the baby?" Logan asked as he bent over to pick up the dishes that weren't broken. "i hope so." James responded.

~~~later~~~

James is in bed sleeping. Logan gets up and walks into the living room where Mamma Knight is reading a parenting magazine. Logan sits down beside her.

"Ma, will you let us keep the baby?" he asks in a slight whisper. she looks up from her mag and says "of course Logan." she said and smiled. "thanks. good night Ma." he said as he kissed her on the cheek. "good night Logan." Mamma knight replied. Logan walked into his/James's bedroom to lay down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

he couldn't sleep that night. all he could think about was the baby. what gender he thinks it will be, what gender he wants it to be, and what it's name will be. later James woke up at 3:34am and got out of bed to use the bathroom. when he came back he noticed that Logan was awake. James walked over to Logan and sat on his bedside.

"Hey, Logie, you feeling alright?" James said as he rubbed Logan's leg. he looked over and said, "yeah, i'm alright. just thinking." he whispered. "yeah?" James said. he crawled into bed with Logan and pulled him close, leaned his head on Logan's and said. "what you thinking about?" Logan smiled and said, "the baby." "oh yeah? thats nice. why are you worried about the baby? the doctor told you it was alright didn't he? i was out cold, i wouldn't remember." James said. "not worried just thinking about what it's gender is,and what it's name should be." Logan replied. "Oh. what are you hoping for?" James asked. "a girl." Logan said with a smile. James smiled back at him. "yeah? thats cute. and what would you name her?" James asked. "Trina" Logan simply answered. "aww that's sweet, and if it was a boy?" James asked. "Trey." Logan answered. "ah thats nice. well whatever you want Logan, i'll go with your desision." James replied. "but, i want to her middle name to be Michelle. named after you." Logan smiled. "okay. and if it's a girl i want her to have your last name. but if it's a boy he has your middle name and my last name." Logan said tiredly. "agreed." James said. Logan smiled again and closed his eyes. James kissed his head and fell asleep.  
>~~~<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 *James POV*

Didn't you remember Logan as active, and sociable? sometimes he has an attitude, sometimes, he's depressed, sometimes he cries, sometimes, he just sits in our room and reads. (well that's typical Logan behavior.) sometimes he just doesn't talk to me at all. but i know it's just his emotions talking. haha hormones much! he's gained much weight so he can't be as active as he used to be. i know you woudn't expect it from me, James Diamond but i don't want Logan going out in public because i don't want this to be some kind of huge television story, i mean it would get good press and possibly make us famous. but i didn't want to be famous that way. i think it would be best for him to just stay in doors. he gets pissed at me everytime i tell him he can't go anywhere.

*Flashback*  
>James and Carlos grabbed their jackets and went for the door when Logan stopped James and said "Jamie, can i come?" he said gripping James' strong bicep. James nodded to Carlos and sat down with Logan.<p>

"You can come if you can find some bigger clothes to wear so no one suspects that you're pregnant."

"but James, no one here owns anything bigger than a medium size shirt. and i don't own any pairs of sweatpants. i borrowed yours the other day." Logan explained.

"well if you don't have any clothes that will fit you then you can't come with us." Logan started to pout.

"Logie, i would love for you to come with us but i don't want people finding out that you're pregnant." Logan never changed his expression. James bent over and kissed Logan's forehead. "i love you Logan." then James left the appartment.

when he and Carlos came back Logan was in bed, he noticed James came in and he turned so he couldn't see him. who knew Logan could be such a brat.

"Logie, please don't be mad at me. i love you. you know i do." no response. "tell you what. tomorrow i'll take you shopping for bigger clothes. sound good?" James asked, as he bent over to kiss Logan on his cheek. Logan never answered so James said, "i'll take that as a yes." he giggled then got up and went to bed.  
>*End Flashback*<p>

I really did take him to shop for bigger clothes. i got him pretty decent clothes too. he's able to go other places with me now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next few chapters will be short. very short. sorry. deal with it. and enjoy. if you think it's cute so far, you'll think the rest is mad adorable!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 *James POV*

we're touring next week for just a few days. he'll have to come with us. i'm worried though. the fans are obviously going to ask questions about Logan's weight gain. i'm debating on weather i should let him tell the fans, or keep it a secret. if we do decide to tell the fans then the press will be after us again like they were the time i confessed my love to Logan and the word got out some how. do i really want that kind of attention again? i don't know, maybe i do, i'd have to ask Logan if he wants it too.

As far as his pregnancy goes he's doing pretty good. i think he's due next month. not sure about the date though. doctors appointment next week. gonna find out the gender. i'm so excited and i can tell Logan and Carlos are too. why Carlos? well you can deffinatly tell that Carlos is a great friend, i love him, but of course i love Logan more. it makes Carlos sad when i say that i love Logan 'more' which i find funny.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Jargan much? omg. hahahaha no lol 3 some. XD maybe? nah never. why not? it makes sense doesn't it? Big Time Moms: Carlos: "*hugs James*WE DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU JAMES!*CRIES* Jargan is legit. but how does Logan fit into there? Ya know, i doubt my belief in Jagan. wait...what am i saying!NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I AM FOREVER A JAGAN FAN!****(i'm arguing with myself.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 *Logan's POV*

I was sitting on my bed watching a replay of my favorite ghost hunter show, Supernatural when James walked, in sat on my bed and turned off the TV.

"Hey! they we're just about to find out what brought Dean back to life!" i complained.

"Logie, i need to talk to you." he said, leaning over me.

"about what?" i asked smiling.

"you know we're going on tour tomorrow. and you know the fans are going to ask about why you've gained weight." he explianed. "yes i know. i'm telling them." "really? do you want that kind of attention again?" he asked me. "sure. i don't see why not." he raised his eyebrows at this. "really?"

"sure, Kendall did teach me to take risks." James smiled at this. "he sure did."

he kissed my head then kissed my lips, then walked out. "i'm gonna go take a shower be back in 15." he said. i would've asked him to snuggle with me but by the time he got back i was asleep. it was 10:15 and we had to be at the airport by 5:00pm. just a 45 minute flight. ~~~


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The last show was in Oregon. thats when Logan said it. he had no problem telling the fans.

Worldwide's instrumental played behind them. Logan stood infront of Kendall and Carlos, took James's hand and James spoke into the microphone, "guys and girls, a moment of silence please!" James yelled. Logan laughed. "Thank you James. now, you're all probably wondering why i look like i've gained so much weight." Logan said looking over at James. they exchanged soulful looks and smiled at each other then James nodded and Logan said it.

"I'm pregnant!"

the crowd cheered once again! a girl shouted "I love you Logan!" then James replied, "I love Logan too!" he said as he grabbed Logan's waist and pulled him closer. Logan laughed at him.

Worldwide started again and this time they sang the whole song. and James looked into Logan's eyes. they made that the last song of the night. the same night they flew back to LA just in time for the doctor's appointment.  
>~~~<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

At the doctors office, James and Logan exchanged soulful looks then Dr. Adrianne Jane called them. "Logan Mitchell." she called.

they both got up and she looked at both of them, confused. "I'm Logan, ma'am." Logan said.

"of course, i see this." she gave a smile his way.

"This is James, he's with me." Logan said.

she smiled at James then said, "okay then come on back." she said as she led the way into the little check-up room. Logan sat on the table, waiting for her to say something. she was looking at Logan's papers. "o..kay, Logan says here that you're...pregnant?" she said.

"yep." Logan simply replied taking James's hand in his.

"Okay, well i was never informed so i wanna just take a look and see is something is really there." she said, glancing down at his papers once more.

she grabbed the ultrasound machine and turned it on. Logan pulled his pants down just a bit and pulled up his shirt. the doctor put the gel on Logan and searched him. then she almost imediatly stopped and gasped. Logan wasn't worried because he knew what was in there.

"Oh my. i didn't know it was possible! Logan you're 6 months pregnant, and by the looks of it you're having a girl." she said, surprised.

"okay, well i knew i was pregnant-" Logan said

"-but 6 months? i thought he was due next month." James interupted him.

"nope he's still got about 3 more months." she said smiling.

"okay great!" James said, smiling at Logan.

"a girl! thats good news!" Logan said, looking deep into James's eyes.

"it is! very good news!" James replied.

"okay, well Logan looks like you're doing just fine. when were you told you werre pregnant?" she asked. Logan looked at James questionably as he wipped off the gel from his stomach.

"i believe it was about 3 months ago." he responded.

"okay and has given you prenatal vitamins?"

"yes, he has." Logan said.

"okay, and have you been taking them regularly?" Logan sighed.

"yes."

Carlos would always warn him to take them.

"good. i think we're done here." she said.

"okay, cool." Logan and James said in unison.

Logan hopped off the table, pulled up his pants and pulled down his shirt, and took James's hand and walked out of the room.

"Okay i'll see you boys in a few weeks." said.

"Okay, , you have a nice day now." Logan happily said.

one hand on his belly, the other around James's shoulders. ~~~


	12. Chapter 12

while on tour in Kansas, a knock on the door of the boys's hotel room, wakes up the pregnant teen. he goes to answer the door. a bunch of flashes, and yelling people stun him. James comes out of the bathroom to find Logan being attacked by papparazzi.

"Logan, Logan tell us about the pregnancy! who did this to you?" he heard a couple of people say. James rushed over and put his arm around Logan to help hm off the ground. (not like they were beating on him or anything.) "Look, i'd love to tell you about it. just let me get dressed. i was sleeping." he shut the door.

James asked, "Logie, are you sure you want to deal with that everyday?"

"well i don't have a choice anymore, i already told the fans." Logan answered while putting on some clean pants and an old jacket and a nice long shirt. he walked back outside with James to talk to the papparizzi.

"Logan, explain who did this to you!" he heard a question shouted. and answered it,

"it was,-" he pulled James closer to him and said, "my boyfriend James." he waved at the cameras shyly. people started taking pictures, and turning on cameras.

"also i'm 6 months pregnant, it's a girl, and her name is Trina." Logan said with a smug smile.

"And how are you going through with this?" "are you going to keep the baby?" he heard 2 more questions asked. "cesarian section. and yes we are going to keep her." he answered.

"Are you cancelling the tour!" another question shouted.

"well i certainly hope not, but if it is absolutly nessesary then we'll have to. but if it's not that bad then i'll just either have Kendall's mom take care of her, or i'll just stay home.

Inside the room James heard Carlos yelled to them.

"James! Logan! we have 30 minutes to get ready and down to the show!"

James looked at the door then interupted an interviewer trying to ask a question.

"-Hey! sorry miss but we absolutely need to get ready for our show that starts in an hour." James said, he took Logan's hand and dragged him inside. soon the papparazzi left.  
>~~~ <p>


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 *Logan's POV*

A show in Jackson, New Jersey starts off this months tour which will only last for 3 and a half 4th to last show was amazing. The crowd screams crazy at this show! it was nuts! i think i have move fans than before. wow. it's getting a bit difficut to do these shows.

i go back stage and meet James, Carlos and Kendall.

"Hey, guys?" i said. James came over and put his arm around me.

"Yeah whats up Logan." Kendall said as everyone gathered around me.

"i'm not feeling well, i can't do the show tonight. i'm gonna go back to the bus and lay down." i told them.

"aww Logie, it's not the same without you!" James complained.

"i know but the show can still go on without me. and you never complained when Kendall had to miss two shows because he was sick." i protested.

"but i'll miss you." James replied.

"what you didn't miss me?" Kendall butted in.

"oh Kendall you know i missed you when you had to stay home those few days, but this isn't about you anymore." Kendall walked off. then Carlos put his hand on my shoulder.

"Logan, if you feel sick you can go back to the bus." Carlos said. "i know, and i'm going anyway." i replied. i walked over to James and put a hand on his cheek then he wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"James, don't worry, it'll only be a few days and i'm not that far away just a few footsteps away from you. you'll see me after the show." i said as i kissed him then walked off.

when i got to the bus i took a tylonal for my upset stomach, threw up anyway so that didn't matter. but after that i tweeted and fell asleep on one of the bunks while watching tv. ~~~ 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 ~~~ James's POV

the flight back to LA was nice Logan slept almost the whole time. but it was cute. as he closed his eyes i petted his head and took pictures of him sleeping with my phone. then i lifted up his shirt so i could take pics of his belly. :) he didn't seem to mind. but when i put my hand on his belly he jolted up because my hand was cold. he hit me for scaring him. that was funny. i accidentally snaped a photo and his eyes were all buged out and it was funny so i kept it. later i posted the pics to twitter.

"James, what are you doing!" he tiredly whispered.

"i wanted to feel your belly." i said innocently. he smiled and kissed my cheek and said "okay." then quickly he grabbed my hand and put it on the baby. a few seconds later, i felt a foot. then i felt her move. i was so happy.

"Oh Logie, she's moving!" Logan smiles.

"how long as she been doing this for?" i asked excitedly.

"haha," he giggled "about 2 weeks." i smiled and kissed him.

"well thats sweet!" i said.  
>~~~ <p>


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 ~~~ James POV

when Logan was in the living room sitting with Kendall on his laptop watching fan made videos, Carlos came in to talk to me.

"Hey James." he said happily.

"hey Carlos whats up?" i said as i put down my cuda mag.

"oh nothing...have you found out what the baby's gender is?" Carlos said as he bounced me on my bed.

"haha, it's a girl. haha" i giggled as i answered his question. he quit bouncing and asked, "whats her name?"

"Trina Michelle Diamond." i answered him simply.

"how pretty!" Carlos mused.

"thank you." i said as i smiled. "i can feel her move now, Carlos." i told him.

"really!" he squeeled.

"yep, you can go ask Logan if you can feel her. i'll video tape it too. i feel like the fans need some entertainment from us while we're on break." i said as i pulled out my phone.

"cool!" he said getting up.

Before i started recording i gave Carlos directions on what to do.

"okay you stand in the door way while i stand a bit out of the door way. then when i wave my hand you come out and ask him." i said.

he nodded "okay."

Then i pressed record on my phone and waved my hand. Carlos came walking out of the door way and stopped at the couch next to Logan.

"Hey, Logan, can i feel your belly?" Carlos nervously asked.

Logan smiled, scootched closer to Kendall and pat the space next to him as he pulled up his shirt.

"hold on let me find her first." Logan said as he felt around looking for the baby. once he found her he grabbed Carlos's hand and set it to where she just happened to be kicking. he felt her kick him and then she moved again.

He took his hand off Logan and said, "whoa, thats freaky, and cool!"

"haha, i know." Logan giggled.

Then i giggled behind the camera and Logan looked and saw me recording.

"James. what are you doing?" Logan asked.

"nothin." i replied.

He got up and walked over to me, grabbed my shirt and pulled me down to kiss him. i turned the phone on us and looked him up and down. i dropped the phone to my side and i pressed stop recording on my phone and saved the video. later i uploaded it to my official youtube account.

The video went viral in 3 days with 4 billion views. that made me and Logan happy.  
>~~~<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 ~~~ Logan's POV

The Minnesota state fair in kicks off this months tour for about 3 weeks. when we got to MN we descided to visit our parents first. Kendal of course had nothing to do since his mom lived with us in LA. he just stayed at the hotel we were at. we all took separate taxis. except for James who came to my house with me and inturn i'll go to see his mom and dad with him. ~~~ We got out of the car after exchanging soulful looks. "Logan, are you sure you want to do this?" James asked me. "Yes James. i want to see my parents. let's go." I said getting out of the car and handing the driver 15 dollars. we walked up to the door and i knocked. my mom answered the door. she looked more surprised than angry. i guess thats a good thing. she didn't say anything. she just hugged me. and smiled. a tear fell from her eye as she said "boys please come in." we all sat down. i smiled and said, "it's great to finally see you again mom." "you bet it is Logan." she replied wipping her eyes. "where's dad?" i asked. "he's working. he'll be back by 3pm." she said. "so James, are you the father?" mom asked. he blushed. "y-yes." he answered. i giggled and put my arm around him. "mom, it's a girl and her name is Trina Michelle Diamond." i told my mom. "oh that's sweet, Logan. and when are you due?" she asked. "the C-section was scheduled for thr 24th." i explained. "how nice." she replied. James just smiled. "So can i ask an honest question?" she asked. "yes of course mom." i replied. "why does she have James's last name?" she asked a bit shyly. "well we had agreed on if the baby was a girl she would have his last name, and if it was a boy he would have his middle name and my last name." i answered. i can tell by the change of expression on James's face that he took a bit of offence to her question. but he still smiled. you could see the agression in his eyes though.

After a few hours, her phone rang and she answered a text. "okay Logan, i have to go pick up your sister from soccer practice." she told me. "oh okay, well we're going to be in town until tomorrow. we're going to see his parents later on." i explained as we hugged my mom and walked out. James called a taxi and we got a ride to his dad's house first. i forgot to explain that James's parents are divorced and he used to live with his dad. ~~~ As we pulled up to his house, we both got out of the car and i told the driver to keep the meter running. we both walked up to the pourch but before he knocked he walked away. i ran up to catch up with him. "James, whats wrong? why don't you want to see your dad?" i asked him. he had a look of fear in his eyes. "what if he's not home?" he hesitantly asked me. "James i know that's your dad's Ford Explorer. he's home. whats wrong?" i told him. "he never really liked me. ever since i told him i was gay, he seemed to have less of an interest in me." James explained. "did he ever say he hated you or to never come back?" i asked. "no. he just gave me a hard time with everything. and he wouldn't talk or look at me everytime you guys came over." he explained once more. "okay so does that mean he doesn't want you around?" i asked him. "well no but- ...you know what? lets just go see my mom first then let me think about it. i might see him tomorrow." "well okay then, we'll go see Brooke." i hugged James and we went back to the taxi driver and told him to take us to Brooke's house. aka James's mom. 


	17. Chapter 17

C h a p t e r 1 7 ~ ~ ~ 9 , 3 , 1 1 J a m e s P O V The tour is almost over only 3 more shows to do this month, or maybe just 1 .

We arived at the venue in Nevada and we got out of the bus and started get ready for the show that will start in 1 hour. Once again Logan complained about his tummy hurting. "JaaAamesss! it hurts sooooo bad!" he yelped, as he sat down, but when he sat the pain only got worse. "Ohh baby, are you gonna be alright for the show?" i asked him, not really caring about the show at all. "ow, i don't think so Jamie, i think i need to go to the hospital." he answered. "Oh, we've never really cancelled a show before." I said, looking at Kendall. "i need to go now James!" Logan yelped out again, in searious pain now. "but said our appointment is on the 24th, it's the 18th now! do you think it's just a faulse alarm?" i asked, a bit of panic in my voice. "James i don't care about the appointment, and i can't find out if it's a faulse alarm unless i see a doctor! please take me now." Logan said, now grasping his stomach and leaning over in pain. "okay, okay, well go now. Kendall we gotta cancel the show." i said, regreting those words i chose at the end. i felt terrible for cancelling that show, but i needed to get Logan to the hospital and fast. i went over to Logan, helped him stand and put an arm around his shoulder. Carlos and i helped him onto the bus, while Kendall went to go find our driver.

"Lenny, Lenny!" Kendall called. "yeah! whats up K-dog." said Lenny, our driver. "Hey, i think Logan's in labor. we need you to drive us to the hospital quick. the show has been cancelled." Kendall explained. "wait...wait..Logan's pregnant! how did that happen?" Lenny asked. obviously not knowing whats going on. "i'll explaine everything later, just get us to the hospital before Logan gives birth out his belly button, and i'm pretty sure no one wants to see that." Kendall begged. Lenny agreed, then they both ran back to the bus as fast as they could.

Meanwhile, back at the bus, Logan's water just broke and he's having contractions every 3 minutes! "AAAHHH!" he screams. "It's okay Logan, just breathe it out, honey, just breathe it out." i reassured. He pushed again. "Logan, don't push baby, please don't push!" he refused to listen. "Logan listen to me, PLEASE, don't push! you're jsut hurting yourself and the baby, please don't push! the more you push the more it's going to hurt!" Logan stopped pushing and i sat beside him, rubbing his back as i coaxed him through breathing. Within minutes Kendall arived on the bus with our driver Lenny. "Len, hey! his water broke and we need get him to the hospital for an emergency c-cection quick!" i begged him. "Okay but the next hospital isn't for another 5 miles." he told us. "WELL DRIVE FAST!" We all said very loudly. Logan was the most audible out of us all. "OKAY!" Lenny said. then he stepped on the gas petal. more like floored the gas petal! We took off as fast as the bus could possibly go. ~~~ 


	18. Chapter 18

C h a p t e r 18 James POV

Once we were at the hospital, Carlos ran inside to get help." Help!, help! nurse! my friend is pregnant! the water broke and needs to have an emergency C-section asap!" Carlos explained. "Wait, did you say He?" The nurse asked, as she confusedly walked up to him. "He as in your friend is male?" She clarified. "Yes, Ma'am. could you help us?" Carlos begged, using his puppy eyes. She shook her head and said, "okay sir, take me to this tour bus." the nurse said, playing along with what she believes to be some kind of cruel, sick, joke. She grabs a wheel chair and talks to the bus with Carlos, then Kendall and James come out with Logan around their shoulders. he looks tired and sweaty. "Hey nurse, this is my boyfriend Logan. we had to cancel a show tonight because he went into early labor, he needs an emergency C-section." James told her. She just stared at Carlos blankly. He rolled his eyes. "No, i wasn't lying. He's pregnant, please help us!" Carlos begged once again. "Okay, just sit him down in this." After Logan was sat down she pointed at James. "You said you're his boyfriend?" "yes, ma'am." James answered. "Okay then i'll need to ask you some questions. She told James. He pushed Logan inside with Kendall and Carlos on either sides of James following the nurde. by now the contractions have settled down. The nurse took James and Logan to a room where she would give him an untrasound and ask James a few questions. Carlos and Kendall had to sit in the waiting room. ~ ~ ~ 


	19. Chapter 19

C h a p t e r 1 9 ~ ~ ~ J a m e s P O V

"So you're James?" She said, pointing at me. "Yes." i answered back simply, my hand in Logan's. he's squeezing me a bit tightly. She continued to ask questions as she brought the untrasound machine over to Logan. "Okay. what doctor has he been seeing?" "Well we live in Los Angeles and normally he sees , like all of us." I answered. "Okay Logan, pull up your shirt and pull down your pants just a bit." she directed. Logan did as he was told. He flinched when she put the cold gel on his belly, and put the wand to him. Not 5 seconds later she was quickly stopped when she noticed the baby carried to full term. "Oh...My...Okay the boy wasn't lying!" She said surprised, now realizing that this isn't a joke. Then once again Logan doubled over in pain at another contraction. "Okay we need to get him to an emergency C-section, NOW!" I said, trying to keep my anger under control. "Right." Then she ran out of the room to get a doctor.

A/N: the rest of the chaps are short. sorry. hope you're liking it so far. Review if you want a sequal. 


	20. Chapter 20

C h a p t e r 20 ~ ~ ~ J a m e s P O V Many painful minutes later, the nurse comes back with a doctor you takes Logan and I to the operation room.

I stood by his side through it all. Holding his hand and smiling. I dropped to the floor when they handed her to Logan. Logan looked at me on the floor. "James are you okay? get up!" he tiredly begged. I got up off the floor. "She's beautiful." I whispered to him. "She is." he replied. "Do you want to cut her cord?" a doctor asked me. "Y-yes, O-of course." I nervously stammered. Then one of the doctors handed me a small pair of scissors and i cut between the 2 bands tied around her cord. When we heard her cry, we both smiled. then 2 doctors took her get her cleaned up and tested for problems, while the other doctors stitched Logan back up. I went over to him, kissed him and whispered, "I'm a daddy!" "Me too." he replied. ~ ~ ~ 


	21. Chapter 21

C h a p t e r 2 1 ~ ~ ~ L o g a n ' s P O V "She's so beautiful." i said as James sat next to me in the hospital bed, holding our daughter for the first time. "She sure is." James said, as he leaned over and gave me a kiss on my forehead. a few minutes later Carlos and Kendall came into the room. Their faces lit up with smiles as they saw the beautiful baby girl in my arms. James took her from me and hands her to Carlos. "Guy's say hello to Trina Michelle Diamond." James said. "Oh my gosh, she's beautiful!" Kendall said, with his arms around Carlos. she started to cry so Carlos handed her back to me and she stopped. She opened her eyes for the first time. Her beautiful dark green eyes made James smile. and she smiled back which made us all happy. Then Kendall turned his phone on and started recording. He put the camera on me and James. "Hey Rushers what up? we're at Boulder City, hospital, in ClarkCounty, Nevada, with our new baby, Trina, Kendall, come here and get a close up of her!" James said quietly. Kendall stepped up closer and got a good shot of us together holding or baby. then Carlos came up to me and put his arm around me and smiled. "Hey fans, we're heading back to the palmwoods tomorrow. we're cancelling the tour for a few months so James and Logan can take care of their baby. She's so adorable, and small!" Carlos said. "Hey, just wanted to say to the Rushers that came out to the show last night and had to leave before we even came on. Sorry, but Logan went into early labor and wasn't due til the 24th. hope you're not mad at us! we'll catch ya later! bye-bye!" Kendall said. then he shut off the record mode and turned off the phone.  
>~ ~ ~ <div> 


	22. Chapter 22

C h a p t e r 2 2 ~ ~ ~ 9 , 4 , 1 1

The next day they checked Logan out of the hospital. On the way home they stopped at walmart to pick up a box of diapers, wipes, baby clothes, and a car seat. After that, they headed back to LA so Logan could rest after a really long night. James spent the night taking care of Trina. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO ~~~ L o g a n ' s P O V ~~~

Trina Michelle Diamond was born on September 18, 2011 at 10:48pm. Absolutely perfect and heathly. 3 pounds 8 ounces. she's very small. 14 inches. She has dark green eyes, brown hair, and a beautiful smile. She is often quiet unless loud noise is being made. When she wakes up from a nap she is often very cranky. She only sits still when Carlos changes her. if it's not him then she'll wiggle around and won't sit still. James gets aggrivated by this. I know if we ever need a baby sitter when we're not on tour then i'll deffinatly ask Carlos. :) 


End file.
